The Ties that bind Rise of the Cobra
by ThexShardingxExistance
Summary: Vipers became Neo Vipers but what if the Doctor had been dipping into other Nano experiments. Perhaps cobras aren't natures only perfect killer. Finding Wolf Moon can Snake-Eyes and the other Joes figure out a cure before it really become permanet?
1. The Changed

The Changed

General Hawk looked at the Joes from a return mission. "We are getting temporary lackeys for you guys until the rest of the government figures out what to do with them." Everyone looked at the general rather confused arching a brow. Snake just tilted his head silently. He gestured to the glass bay windows to the training grounds bellow. "Compliments of Cobra Command found and confiscated." He watched bellow as a small team of three worked through the runs. "One though was engineered as a gift to Storm Shadow," Snake-Eyes flinched almost looking to the three more closely but he didn't see anything to indicate which of the three it was.

Walking out of one of the buildings was someone in long black boots that ended just below the knees. Black pants, a mesh fiber under a kimono like Gii long sleeve shirt with some kind of gauntlets. They had fingerless gloves and had talon like nails. Clothing form fitted with fitting corset cincher around the waist with a red sash around the waist. Gold talisman glinting with the red Arashikage symbol, the face was hidden by a death mask that had plating over the face from the bridge of the nose down. Eyes hidden, Bangs streaked. Long auburn hair pulled up and back hiding their ears. Moving in a run as the terrorist opened fire sliding across the metal floor and behind metal glinted out as a sword chimed cutting the terrorist down. Throwing out her arm Shriuken stars caught two making them come off their feet.

Snake-Eyes leaned forward with hands on the rail. Watching the female not exactly a shinobi but very similar. Standing she flicked her wrist as she raised the sword up catching another having been two in one. Very slender chains slid from the compartments in the handles around her arm catching against the gauntlet bracers. She moved as they opened fire able to move the swords constantly flashes showed against the blades surface as bullets were cut in half and away still running for them. Sliding between two she cut them down and in that slide coiled her body coming off her feet in a rotated spin and impaled the other ridding the body as it fell. She rolled and still kept running. Throwing out a hidden knife the cables cut and just as she grabbed it yanked up and in a arc she ran against the walls letting go carried by her momentum and flipped landing throwing out her arms into the passing tank rovers, leaving angry lines as circuits sparked catching fire moving in a slide under one as the two went up in a small explosion.

Landing in shifting slide like a car drifted stopping swords braced along her forearms the handles glinted with glowing marks sword catching the light glinted and gained electric charge. Turning the blades softer silver with blue off tint of built up electric current and energy. Moving she gained speed and traction enough light only reflected off her cutting into metal and gear sword flying past others into the wall yanking her by the chain she curved around it grasping the handle, time seeming to just stop for that moment only before the sword was unsheathed and cutting down the repelling soldiers on the ropes against the wall. Impaling one ridding the body in the plummeting fall to unsheathe throwing out the swords yanking the chains cutting others, landing on the cable junction sparks went up from the metal plating on her boots as she surfed down the line avoiding gun fire. Hitting a turret it fired instead on the others.

One of the other men grabbed a metal post as she got closer bracing to move his body as he gripped it in a complete spin on his heels , the female came down on the posting bracing and with the momentum and his stride launched thrown. The female brought in her arms sword just one once more and dived in a controlled spin through the glass and drove the sword home into the panels ignoring the electric shock twisting and releasing her own from the sword the E.M.P. Pulse went out turning off and shutting down the simulation. Unsheathing it and standing to twirl the sword like a coin against her fingers sheathing it at her back. General Hawk gestured to the team to follow him down.

They did with Snake-Eyes already climbing down faster. The three were male but for the one marked by the clan symbol at her belt. "This is Eben Reins, Marcus Remmington, Jacob Coburn and Wolf Moon." Eben was average height of five nine, athletic, clean cut with short black hair and really green eyes. He seemed the quiet type. Marcus was blond and blue eyed with a tattoo brand of the number roman numeral eleven on his left cheek. Hair a little longer then Eben's but Jacob had spiked red hair and one blue eye and one green. His bangs streaked and he was by far the tallest out of all four standing at six three.

Last was Wolf Moon at five eight and the shortest. Yet she was very lithe and slender in tone. Ripcord eyed her, "She some kind of ninja too that she wears a mask to hide like Zen master over here?"

General Hawk gave him a rather pointed look, "no, she wears the mask because to the outside world she isn't normal anymore."

General Hawk looked to her and nodded the gloves came off and Rip and the team frowned at the death pale skin and seeing gray texturing against her palms and fingertips reaching up her fingers and taloned like nails traced the metal and fiberglass to unlatch it and take it off. Rip jumped and a few did flinch. Scarlet stared fascinated yet confused. She was death pale with black ash lips and shadowing to her very amber gold eyes! She had flowing tribal that started at her temples and went down either side of her...moving...ears... Scarlet slowly approached her about the same height and slowly reached out tracing her cheek and skin.

Moon Wolf watched her not used to being touched but not offended either. Scarlett touched her more slowly though she was death white like new fallen snow she wasn't cold to touch. She arched a delicate brow; her face was soft but not soft enough to be that of a child anymore. Cheek bones slightly raised with a soft but straight end pointed jaw you could sit your thumb against it, a straight nose, and slightly soft pout to the lips. She still looked young, even to Snake-Eyes. She blinked eyes barely closing just a little when scarlet touched her leaf shaped like ear that really did move with her expressions and emotions.

"What happened to her?" Duke asked watching Scarlett touch her and the calmness of the woman being touched.

"Cobra Commander happened, these three were next in line for experimentation but Wolf Moon here broke them out. He was crossing animal D.N.A traits to humans. Try to take the qualities of the animal to make unique soldiers for different buyers and parts of the worlds terrains. Wolf Moon here was meant for anything forest or Antarctic needed on the field. Either way it isn't reversible. Despite the mutation Cobra got what he wanted." He watched her with a softening as she still watched Scarlett and now Snake-Eyes having caught the clan marking.

"Wolf Moon has the stamina and endurance twice that of an average human. She's faster, stronger, and can withstand climate change of near complete freezing temperatures. Her body is more resistant, she's more flexible. Her hearing, sight, taste, touch are all amplified and far sharper than yours or mine. We came across them near the abandoned lab in the alps." He looked at them.

This is Duke, Ripcord, Scarlett, Heavy Duty, Breaker and Snake-Eyes. They are the team you will be reporting to and following orders from is that clear?" They said eyes general Hawk at the same time but Wolf Moon." Duke watched her to look at the General and he already could guess.

"Wolf doesn't like to speak, her teeth set people off." He nodded and she gave a toothy grin. Rip shivered as did Scarlett; if the others did they didn't show it. She had fangs top and bottom and her teeth though all there and straight were just a tad serrated. She walked in a tour of the rest of the facility with the team. Snake-Eyes watched her and when they turned the corner he reached out taking her hand feeling the pad like texture under her fingers and palm despite having gloved hands.

She stopped and blinked but saw him nod to the side and let go she looked back to the dwindling group and back to Snake-Eyes' back as he walked and turned following Snake-Eyes.


	2. The Bond part 1

The Bond

Wolf followed Snake-Eyes coming to a very spacious room and living quarters more styled after that of the traditional Japan. The floor looked made of tiled wood and had walls that were textured like sliding doors containing squares of resilient but fragile rice paper. The bed was one that was off the ground but not by much more like a mat. The back wall had weapons of a personal collection in nature. Turning to her right she saw the stand which Snake Eyes had just put his Clan Sword in. Running her heel against her boot sides they unstrapped and she slipped them off wearing specialized socks that kept the bottoms of her feet cooled, also having the grey texture similar to paw pads. Toe nails a little sharp and half taloned.

Snake-Eyes watched her and felt a sense of regret in a way that she would be trapped confined from the world but more so that she might have been abused by either his fallen clan brother or the cowardly commander of the Cobra organization. She had more respect than most people though and a somewhat basic knowledge to know to take her shoes off before entering. Snake-Eyes showed her around first then at different articles and scraps he had collected. Writing on an electronic pad in the manner of speech to her. She humored him by writing back.

They were interrupted though by his wrist communicator he used to communicate to other Joes, it was the signal for emergency mission. Looking at each other he gestured come on and she went out after him. Both racing for the briefing room where general Hawk was arriving as the other Joes assembled.

"Sorry to pull your kids day off but we've got movement activity from rogue vipers. No indication yet that they are receiving commands from Commander Cobra yet. Regardless they need to be taken out before they reach their target." He brought up the Holo-display and it showed Manhattan heading for the statue of liberty as the projected target.

"They might have more nanites and that thing is full of metal, we don't need a repeat of the Eifel Tower." The Joes remembered and moved out. "Wolf your with Snake-Eyes, follow his commands." She caught a matching wrist communicator and nodded chasing after the team slipping the mask back in place and metal moved locking it in place.

Other Joes were on scene already fighting the Neo- Vipers. The leading crone wore a black business suit carrying a case with its contents having the embolized red cobra symbol. Heading for the statue and waiting transportation. One Joe was hit looking down his death but the Neo Viper didn't fire, his attention and that of the man in the suit, was on something else. Something behind him, sergeant Richmond looked behind him, hearing it before he saw it, a transport rocketing down onto the scene. A distinctive craft that wore a green-camo skin on a body that was sharlike right down to its snout, with four-winged jet thrusters riding high. The craft- known to those who used it as a Howler- rotated ninety degrees, slowing into a hover. The hatch opened and two figures jumped from the hatch-way.

Richmond grinned getting back into the game, taking the chance he leapt to his feet and smashed a forearm into the Viper's throat and sent him and his high-tech rifle into the dirt with the satisfying crack of a breaking neck. The man in the suit wanted nothing of this clearly turning to take off running harder as his legs would take him. Richmond moved right behind them putting just as much effort into the run. A figure in black and another in black and red came quickly down the ropes from the transport, landing nimbly just behind two vipers whose necks got snapped with lethal ease, two chefs halving a stalk of celery.

Richmond tripped up the runner holding on to glance back to see this happen. _Damn, they are quick_, was the thought that went through his mind, eyes barely able to follow the blurs of black-clad soldiers as the ninja-like figures drew samurai swords, katanas, from shoulder sheathes, burying the blades into another set of adversaries with ceremonial skill.

The weasel operative got a decent kick in getting loose to take off. Enough so Richmond cursed rolling over to get up spitting at the taste of salt that filled his mouth painting the pavement in a paint ball of red. Looking around for the slimy git he caught sight of another viper drawing weapon to take aim but before he could so much as finish the thought to yell warning of the viper out of their blades reach the man did a gun-fighter draw and fired a Glock right at the Viper.

His bullet found home and purchase through the eye slit of the Viper's skull-like helmet, you didn't have to be a genius to appreciate a head shot was the best shot in any case. All of this had happened in only the manner of six seconds. Richmond watched the almost otherworldly figures as they sheathed their swords and the man holstered his still smoking Glock. Both looked at each other. On the triceps of the man's black body armor were red ninja markings, his face hidden by a black armor mask. They female in a way was similar but her markings were contained in the metal of the emblem of her red sash like a belt. She didn't have a visor like the guy but a complete death mask. Both took off to find more prey but the female headed towards him.

She grabbed his arm and wrist yanking that Richmond didn't even have time to catch a breath let alone ask why her hands felt so weird and what was up with her nails! He shook it off and took off with her for the man in the suit. She covered and kept his back throwing out her arm Shriuken Stars took off in simultaneous directions finding homes in the openings of Viper helmets or armor in vital areas that allowed tendons to respond to messages of the brain. She split off from him going around the other way cutting down two Vipers as she went.

Richmond could only shake his head and focus so he didn't feel the pain of breathing through a broken nose. Gun fire from an automatic machine gun grade ozi made the operative skid to a panic halt and turned to get tackled into by Richmond. The case snapped open and he grabbed the activated cylinder tossing it. It would break against the statue and the familiar green yellow liquid would unleash its hellish little nano spawns of bottomless pit envy. Wolf came out of nowhere stopping it from touching the statue but it broke on her. The liquid spreading to consume metals she tossed her sword away so it remained untouched.

Running from the site and into the lab set up and threw a disintegrating Shriuken star hitting the tanks that spewed out a cloud of mist running faster and threw it out the other side. Into the shack and ….nothing.

The Joes cleared the area and Snake-Eyes arrived as the agent was detained and picked up her sword looking for her. Seeing the indentations in the earth and the empty canister, liquid armor had traces of metal. She was wearing a lot of it, what if they got down to touching flesh? Snake-Eyes felt a well sense of panic make his chest tight and moved to run into the shack but was restrained by Duke and Heavy Duty everyone stopping at the sound of something walking towards the entrance of the shack and something like breaking glass. Everyone stilled. The black shape of mass stopped at the doorway unable to be seen. Everyone could practically hear their hearts in their ears at it tried to leap up their throats.

That something started to reach out……..


End file.
